Guns N Roses: Angels of Rock
by Rocker-Wannabe-Writer
Summary: In the mortal world servants of God, or angels as we call them, roam the Earth. Then there are Leatherwings, a rare breed of angels who have been hunted almost to extinction. This is the tale of Bill Bailey, AKA William Axl Rose, a Leatherwing in secret. The story goes back in forth from the present time and back in time. To a past Axl doesn't want to remember. Contains yaoi.


_Prologue_

_L.A. California 1981_

A scream of terror made Izzy Stradlin open his eyes. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes._Was that a part of a dream or something else...?_ The young man wondered. He got his answer quickly as another terrified scream echoed throughout his apartment. _That voice sounds familiar...oh fuck!_ At once Izzy jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. He then proceeded to his best friend, Bill Bailey, who was laying on the ground near the couch in Izzy's living room. The normally neat room was completely trashed, as if Bill had been fighting in his sleep. Bill let out a whine and trembled, causing Izzy to kneel down next to him. _Shit he's having a nightmare again..._ He realized as he saw Bill's eyes were shut.

"N-no...D-Dad no...i-it hurts stop it!" Bill whined. Izzy sighed softly and gently placed his hand on Bill's pale chest for he wore no shirt. At once his eyes shot open and he looked guiltily at his childhood friend. "I woke you up again didn't I? Sorry." He said weakly and Izzy gave him a small smile.

"Ah it's fine Bill. Who needs sleep anyway?" He tried to joke but the seriously sweet light gray eyes were full of fear and guilt. "Seriously Bill it's fine. I know you're still...afraid after what happened but-"

"But nothing Jeff." Bill sighed heavily. "I'm fucking us both here and we really don't need that right now." Though Izzy knew Bill was trying to be serious he laughed softly. His laugh seemed to make Bill calm slightly. Tension left his face as Izzy helped him up off the floor. Izzy sat on the couch, staring at Bill. "What?" Bill asked, feeling his face grow warm. Izzy smiled slightly.

"Nothing Bill. You just...look amazing in the moonlight." Izzy said almost cheerfully, making Bill blush slightly harder. Then Izzy cocked his head in a sort of cute way. "Uh, Bill. You're not wearing a shirt..."

"I know." Bill said smiling, stretching. As he stretched two beautiful wings seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind him. In the moonlight the wings were clearly seen. They were as dark as night and leathery looking instead of normal feathery angelic wings. Bill didn't even notice the wings from his back as he sat down next to Izzy. Izzy grinned evilly and ran his hands over Bill's wings. He gave out a small gasp, making Izzy laugh. "A-ah Izzy! Stop it!" He whined.

"No way Bill. I know you like it when people touch your wings." Izzy teased. Bill glared playfully at him.

"Well then Izz since you wanna play that game we'll play it." The ginger said grinning as he pinned Izzy, who was still laughing to the couch. The fact that Bill had angelic-like wings didn't even seem to bother his younger friend as his apartment became full of soft laughter and quiet moans of pleasure.

**_Elsewhere in L.A._**

A man with curly black hair and sighed softly, his eyes outside, staring at the moon. Behind him, his childhood friend, a smiling blonde, happily played on the drum-set he owned. Slash sighed deeply and absentmindedly ran his hand over wings identical to Bill Bailey's. But Slash did not know Bill.

"Come on Slash cheer up!" Steven Adler said cheerfully. Slash sighed softly and only gave his friend a grunt. Steven shrugged, setting his sticks down. He then walked over and hugged Slash. Though he couldn't see his friend's face he felt Slash smile and grinned himself. "See? I knew that'd make ya happy!" Slash chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"You are so crazy Steven," He remarked and Steven grinned innocently. Slash sighed deeply though. "You're lucky though...you don't have to worry about angel hunters..." Steven frowned slightly.

"Yeah I do! If they hunt you then they hunt me too." Slash smiled slightly as the drummer's words. Steven was so happy Slash found it a little sickening but while most people would ditch Slash or turn him in for the money Steven had loyally stayed by his side. If only he didn't have these damned wings then he could live normally and not have to worry about hunters...having Steven around made the hate and near death almost worth it though. He could never tell Steven that though. Not unless he wanted the blonde to get the wrong idea but that "wrong" idea didn't bother him in the slightest...

"Now we're gonna go visit Tracey tomorrow so we can practice ok?" Steven asked, letting Slash's warm body go. Slash said nothing as he shivered slightly in the cold night air. He only nodded and watched the drummer move his drum set aside and pulled out the bed hidden in the couch. Steven turned to Slash. "You better go to your room now..." He said with a goofy grin. Slash chuckled a little and started to walk to the room in the back. As he walked by Steven though the drummer suddenly threw his arms around the startled man's neck.

"Night Slash~" He said cheerfully, letting him go. Slash blinked then shook his head, grateful that his hair hid his blush from the drummer. He then proceeded to his room, unaware of them being watched.

**_Behind the Hollywood Sign_**

"Michael-"

"It's Duff remember?" The brilliant white figure sighed softly. It's features were unseen but that didn't stop the blonde haired bassist from looking at it innocently. At least Duff assumed it was an it. Either an it, a woman, or a very feminine man.

"Duff," It said impatiently, the voice soft like silk. "I need you to get Bill Bailey and Slash together and get them away from those two...loves of theirs. Understand?" Duff sighed softly. Unlike Bill and Slash Duff had the angelic wings that marked him a servant of God. Servant of God, that sounded way more...rock than angel. That and he was anything but an angel.

"Why exactly am I doing this?" Duff asked darkly. He didn't think it was fair to ruin other servants' lives, even if the Head Servant insisted he do it.

"Because Duff it's your job as my right-hand man to do what I say!" Duff sighed angrily, picking up his bass case. Of course being right-hand man wasn't easy. He had to do unfair things to people and make others hate him. The only good thing coming out of being a right-hand man was getting free stuff like new basses whenever he needed them...

"I'll separate them don't worry." He lied. To be quiet honest, he noticed the four's talent for music more than their loves for each other...

"Don't fail. You know what happened to the last person who failed."

"Yeah yeah I remember." He growled, walking away. The person vanished in a white flash behind him but he didn't notice. "I remember a load of bullshit." He muttered under his breath. _Fuck making them break-up. A band sounds waayy better than that. Hmm...Slash and Steven are looking for a bassist...they'll do..._

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
